1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a frame for eyeglasses and, in particular, to a frame for eyeglasses having an improved frontal support.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
The structural design of frames for eyeglasses has remained virtually unchanged for centuries. The traditional binocular support frame has individual ocular frames which support each of the right and left lenses. The ocular frames are joined together medially usually with a bow that supports a bridge that rests on the nose of the wearer. At its lateral extremes, the binocular frame pivotally supports right and left temples which extend towards the rear of the head, resting on the wearer's ears.
A common difficulty experienced with this traditional frame is the tendency for the eyeglasses to slip downwardly on the nose, requiring frequent readjustment. This tendency becomes more pronounced with highly corrective and massive lenses. Some attempts have been made to eliminate or reduce this tendency of eyeglasses to slide down the wearers nose. Shortening of the temples to place more compression between the nose bridge and the nose causes discomfort and creates indentations or blemishes on the wearer's nose. The weight of the lenses has been reduced by using plastics such as polycarbonates and polymethylmethacrylate lenses. Plastic lenses, however, have a greater tendency to scratch and acquire surface blemishes.
Soft adhesive pads have been placed on the nose bridge of the eyeglasses to also reduce the tendency of the glasses to slip and reduce the discomfort of the glasses to the wearer. This approach however only partially alleviates the shortcomings of the design and does not eliminate the problem.